Having a container-based execution framework is already known on wireless devices. A service container architecture such as OSGI provides the ability to manage software components. The containers are usually limited to executing all components in one process, displaying a single user interface and executing a single instance of an application.
It is also known that separate processes running on a computer may communicate between themselves.
It will be appreciated that a process may be regarded as the context in which an application is executed by the operating system.
Also it is known for a process to send messages to each other through inter-process message pipes or application program interface (API) calls.
Unfortunately, various issues may arise from inter-process communication in a container-based environment. In fact, it will be appreciated that in the case of container-managed applications, the decision is made by the container based on an application descriptor. The container that makes a decision about access to the component principally identifies the client, client's security roles and roles required to get access to the component or its method. It is therefore possible that the container maliciously accesses some resources.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.